User talk:Scoutpower1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Enchantix Sphere page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 23:04, January 20, 2010 Hi! red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 00:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Listen Scoutpower, you need to quit messing with stuff that's already fixed. And why'd you remove the home page picture? We can talk about this nicely, or I can block you. Your choice. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 00:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 SCOUTPOWER! It's ok to respond. I won't bite. You need to get involved so you know what needs to be done. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Please write back Man, you seem like you could be a very valuable addition, but only if you communicate with the rest of us, so we can help you!Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Please read the rules before editing! As far as I noticed, Roxy13 had already warned you for times, so if you spam the rules for 1 more time, you'll be blocked heavily, so don't be so surprised about that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I am erasing your edit to the Politea page as it has NOT been confirmed that she is a season 6 villian and we know nothing of season six.I do not want to appear rude but we do not want to spread out information that may not be true. Listen ScoutPower my names Nicholas, the prince of crayola look we need you to talk to us, look there was a time when I didn't really like Rose and Flora, but then I got to realizing I was being to unreasonable and defensive, there really not bad once you talk to them, look your probably new here, so just talk me or rose or even flora if you need any help (Bnickg (talk) 02:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) I've had enough with you! Listen carefully. I don't care if you reply to this message of me or not, but if you keep adding rumors, making bad edits, this will be the last time you can log in to this wiki! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:43, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I don't want to seem rude, but please don't add 4Kids information unless absolutely necessary. This is because we only go off Rai (Season 1 - 4) with some Nickelodeon information and all Nickelodeon for (Season 5 - Present). We mainly add the 4Kids information in the Trivia section. Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) You got blocked for a month. Thanks so much for keep making bad edits here! I hope 1 banned month will help you understand more about your rules! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Check the rules before editing, please! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Next time if you ruin any episode article, you'll surely have half of a year to cool-off! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for spamming the wiki with bad edits. I hope 6 banned months will help you understand more about our rules! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:29, October 8, 2013 (UTC) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Removing messages and warnings from admins is against the rules of Winx Club Wiki. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 14:24, April 9, 2014 (UTC) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:01, April 11, 2014 (UTC)